Taboo
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Slight A/U. Joel doesn't change his mind, so Tommy takes Ellie to Salt Lake City; not Joel. On their trek to Salt Lake City, Ellie and Tommy bond, in more ways than one. Ellie/Tommy, OC/Joel.
1. Chapter 1

Killing people had become a 'norm' for Ellie.

She had become extremely aware of her surroundings since Henry and Sam. Ellie had also adjusted to the 'nomad' life. She knew she had to thank Joel for that; always moving, and never staying one place for too long.

Ellie had become accustomed with all of the weaponry Joel used; a shotgun, shorty, hunting rifle, and a flamethrower. She knew that he had taken on a more fatherly role in the past few months that they had been traveling together. Ellie wasn't positive if he saw her as a daughter, but she knew that he had lost someone during the outbreak; she assumed it had been his daughter.

After Henry turned, and Sam committed suicide, Ellie had begged Joel to bury them, and have a proper burial. Joel had protested a little, but did buried them anyway, to soothe Ellie's mind.

Afterwards, they had kept on trekking through the runes of cities, and hiking up mountains. They had come across a small group; a woman, children, and a man. A family. Ellie found them while hunting; they were shivering, with no clothes on other than a t-shirt and shorts.

Winter was a month away, but it was getting cooler and cooler each passing day. Ellie convinced Joel to let them stay with them; they had found a small trailer deep in the woods; almost no clickers were to be found. Ellie and Joel had let them stay with them, providing them with food and shelter.

There were only two children; an eleven year old girl, Rachel, and a nine year old boy, Spencer. Their time with Ellie and Joel were put to well use; while Joel and the man, Mark, hunted, the woman, Sera, would be out and find plants and herbs. Ellie had taught the children the safe way to shoot, and how to use a pistol; keeping the safety lock on at all times.

After almost two weeks, the family had recovered from the winter, and left, thanking them. Joel had gone to an abandoned store miles away, looting clothes for all of the family members.

On their way to Jackson County, Ellie and Joel had found something that could make even the darkest of people saddened; Mark and Sera dead, miles away from their old camp. The children were no where in sight; Ellie could only imagine the worst of scenarios.

* * *

"Come on, Ellie, we're almost there." Ellie walked behind Joel, on the way to Jackson County. They had just found a 'hydroelectric dam,' while Joel searched for a wooden plank.

Joel swam over to the edge, gesturing for Ellie to hop on. Ellie climbed on, and prayed that they were close even though it was well under sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit. Joel swam the plank over to the other edge of the dam, and went back to where Ellie once was. He spun the wheel until the first half of the 'mineral stopper' and tried to find another way.

Joel dived back into the water, and saw that it was stuck on a crowbar. He grabbed the crowbar, and swam back to the surface. Joel climbed back on the panel and said, "Ellie, you can spin the wheel now."

Ellie did as she was told and said, "Be careful; looks slippery." Joel chuckled, and started to cross. When he reached the other sighed, he groaned.

"Looks like we're 'gonna have to go through the factory." Ellie nodded, and followed close behind Joel.

After five minutes of walking through the wooded area, they walked up to a gate. Before they could open the gate, a gunshot was fired. Ellie and Joel looked up to see where the sound originated from; a woman placed on the gate. The woman was taller than Ellie, but shorter than Joel. She had black choppy, shoulder-length hair, and a red plaid shirt on, but most importantly; she had a shotgun trained on Joel's head.

"The hell do you want?" Ellie clenched her jaw, and narrowed her eyes at the woman, but then heard a deep voice come from the other side of the gate.

"'Gotta be kiddin' me." The woman looked down, and asked, "You know 'em?" A man opened the gate, the same height as Joel, with dark brown hair; wearing a black t-shirt with a worn black sturdy jacket and jeans.

"Not the girl, but the man... He's my goddamn brother." The man went up to Joel, and embraced him into a hug. The woman walked out from behind the fence, shotgun still in tow.

Tommy pulled back from Joel, and scrutinized Joel.

"You got f***in' old." Joel chuckled, a new sound to Ellie's ears. Tommy then looked over questioningly to Joel, and gestured over to Ellie.

"Who's she?" Ellie shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Ellie." Joel answered before she had the chance. Tommy looked over to Ellie, head to toe. Ellie squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny, but met his gaze; she saw something flash in his hazel eyes, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"What's she doing with you?" Joel scratched the back of his head, and stared at the grass.

"That's a long story." The woman scoffed.

"All of the stories 'round here are 'kinda long. We ain't got all day, Tommy. Maria has been blowin' up our walkies, wanting to know what's goin' on." Tommy sighed, and muttered, "Now she's interested..."

Tommy turned to the woman and said, "Jus' tell her that their friendlies. Got it?" She nodded, and spoke into the walkie, facing the other way.

Joel eyed her suspiciously and turned to Tommy, "And she is?"

"Name's Billie. She came her 'couple of years ago. Billie's been through pretty tough sh*t. Has a hard time with people she doesn't know, but a good person." Joel nodded, mentally remembering everything Tommy said about her.

A woman with short blond hair and skinny jeans walked up to them, and stood next to Tommy.

"Who are y'all? Are 'ya bit? We don't accept people with bites-." Tommy shook his head.

"No! He's my brother and the girl is... the girl traveled with him." The woman nodded her head.

"Guess I have to be nice to them since one of them is your brother." After a few seconds, she muttered, "Damn my marriage." Only Ellie and Tommy heard it. The woman smirked while Tommy rolled his eyes.

She stuck her hand out at Joel and smiled, "You must be Joel," she looked at Ellie, "And you are?" _Don't even know who she is, and I already knows she's a b****. _Ellie narrowed her eyes.

"Ellie." The woman continued smiling, and said, "I'm Maria." _Cool. Now I know you as a b**** called Maria. Fan-f***ing-tastic. _

"You hungry?" Ellie noticed the emptiness in the bottom in her stomach. She nodded, stealing a glance at Joel and Tommy.

Maria interjected, "Joel will help Tommy with the turbines. We can go to the mess hall and get some food in your belly." Maria forced a smile, and gestured Ellie to follow her.

Ellie followed behind her, looking back at Joel and Tommy. She mouthed 'help me,' and Tommy fought a smile.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we're being attacked?" Maria screamed into the walkie. Ellie's head snapped up and looked at Maria that was currently yelling in the walkie at Billie.

Maria huffed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Ellie walked up to her, and asked, "Shouldn't we help them? I mean, if they're-." Maria's head whipped up and stared daggers at Ellie.

"You are not going to go out and fight; you're barely fourteen. The guys can handle it, but right now; we need to get the women and children in the basement." Ellie narrowed her eyes at Maria, but nodded her head.

After they gathered the woman and children, they lead them to the basement, Ellie and Maria with their guns out, standing close to the people.

Matching the mood of the day, it was raining and thundering. A bullet whizzed past Ellie; she was barely able to block it. Ellie shot the shooter dead, and continued on their trek to find the basement.

A bandit ran up to Ellie form behind, shiv out and ready to slit her throat. Ellie was unable to escape from his grasp, but just when she thought her life was over; the bandit was shot in the head. She felt it's body go limp, and fall to the muddy ground. Ellie looked over at her 'savior'; Tommy.

He ran over to her, shooting two other bandits. Tommy checked her over for any cuts and bruises, but when he found her infected arm, she pulled away.

Ellie looked up at Tommy, analzying his stricken facial expression, "Thanks." Tommy shook his head and muttered, "No problem."

An explosion a couple of yards away caught their attention. Leaving Maria to deal with the women and children, Ellie and Tommy ran over to where they saw the explosion. Ellie shot down three other bandits, and Tommy shot down six. _He's definitely Joel's brother. _

When they arrived at the site, Ellie saw Billie with cuts and bruises all over her arms, and her jeans ripped. Ellie adverted her eyes to Joel; the unmoving, bloody body fifteen away from the origin of the explosion.

Ellie's eyes widened, and she ran to his side. She laid her head on his chest, checking for a heartbeat; _yes. _Ellie breathed out in relief, and ripped a piece of her t-shirt. She used it as a cloth, and poured the remainder of the water in their canteen. Ellie wiped Joel's face clean, Tommy covering them by shooting.

Joel's eyes fluttered open, eyeing his surroundings frantically.

Ellie nodded, fully understanding what he wanted her to do. She grabbed his left arm, and attempted to pull him up. Joel groaned when he stood, favoring his right leg.

"Come on. There's not too many left." Ellie nodded, eyeing Joel cautiously, seeing if he needed any help with walking.

Ellie tried to help Joel, but he refused. He limped, but was able to keep up. Tommy, Ellie, and Joel crouched, and sat behind a wall. Tommy signalled them to stay there while he made a run for it; trying to kill the remainder of the bandits.

Ellie watched as Tommy threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the hallway, quickly jumping out from behind the wall and continuously shot his rifle. Ellie tried to help Tommy, but he kept on refusing her help. _No doubts whatsoever that he is in fact Joel's brother. _

After Tommy shot the last bandit in the chest, he looked over at Joel and Ellie, but was shot twice; in the shoulder and his chest, by the same bandit that was shot in the chest; he must've not have died. Ellie saw Tommy growl in pain.

She shot the bandit in the head, and turned to Tommy. Ellie knelt down next to him; his eye sight fading into black.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is an Ellie/Tommy story. I would remember Billie if I were you. ;) Billie is an OC that ThatChickontheInternet created. You can also thank ThatChickontheInternet for the title! I owe this entire story to her; she has basically been my partner through-out planning this story! **

**I know that I'm portraying Maria differently than the game, but I really want to see where that goes; I had so much fun writing her scences! **

**I may continue this story (most likely), but it depends on the kind of feedback I get. **

**Trust is going to be updated pretty soon, but I can't promise anything right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up, an enormous amount of pain coursing through his body.

He opened his eyes, able to fully understand where exactly he was; laying on the tile floor of his bathroom. Ellie was sitting on the ground, leaning on the tub, eyes closed.

Tommy saw bandages and gauzes scattered on the floor, and looked down at himself; two huge bandages covering his right shoulder and far left on his chest. Tommy tried to sit up, but groaned in agony.

The sound made Ellie's eyes flutter open, and instantly look at Tommy. She was quick to be by his side in less than a second.

"Don't try to sit up. The stitches will come out." Tommy laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling. _Joel..._

"Where's Joel?" Ellie sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"Billie's took him to the towns doctor. His injuries were a little more serious, but he's recovering fast. You've been out for a day." Tommy huffed and closed his eyes, and muttered, "Thanks."

* * *

The next few days, Ellie focused on helping Joel and Tommy recover. She had also helped Maria and Billie; guarding the wall with Billie, and helping Maria cook for the wounded.

Billie wasn't as bad as Ellie had first thought; they were alike in some ways. When they were on guard together, Ellie had learned more and more about Billie every shift. Ellie knew that Billie had been through some tough sh*t; losing her love and baby, not all due to the outbreak.

Maria was nice to Ellie. Ellie couldn't say she was the nicest person in the world, but she was okay. Ellie often helped her clean, and complete chores around the town. Even though Ellie knew she would have to leave and find the Fireflies, she knew that if she made it out alive, she would consider coming back to Jackson.

One thing that Ellie loved about the town was the livestock; they had horses, pigs, chickens, and goats. Ellie really enjoyed riding the horses when she had a chance. She had become attached with one; Callus. Ellie didn't know the horse's name, but didn't want to ask. She knew that the question would be irrelevant if she asked Maria or Tommy; too many lives were at stake.

Only after three days, Joel started to move around, trying to recover. Ellie knew that they only had two days at most until Joel would decided to pack up and leave; maybe even sooner.

Ellie had just fed the chickens, collecting the eggs for Maria to cook for breakfast. They had gotten into a small schedule. Ellie would feed the livestock, go back to Maria, carry the trays to Tommy and Joel's room, and then make her way to the wall.

Ellie had a mile wide smile on, having just ridden Callus. She was allowed to go around in the forest, but had to stay in a mile radius of the town. Ellie hated that rule, always galloping farther and farther into the forest. She had come across a handful of Clickers, but easily killed them with her bow and arrows.

Ellie walked into the house, eggs in tow. She saw Maria standing in the kitchen, smiling. She put the eggs on the counter, and went to see what Maria was so happy about.

Maria looked up, and said, "Ellie! Ms. Carter had whipped up some milk! I was able to make butter!" Ellie awed, and smiled too. She knew that butter was scarce, all of it out of date, and since most QZ's didn't have goats or cows, they couldn't make any butter.

"Great!" Maria went into a long rant, trying to decide what to make with the butter. Ellie tuned out only a few seconds later.

Ellie didn't know what she and Joel were going to do. The town was so... great. Ellie expected to hate it, but she actually enjoyed it. She was having a tough time adjusting; but who wouldn't, after living your entire life with the Fireflies?

"Ellie?" She looked back at Maria, her trance broken.

"Yeah?" Maria put a cookie pan on the counter and smiled.

"I ground up some flour yesterday from the corn fields. It fresh, and I figured we should make some goodies; we're going to make some cookies. I've only made them one other time, and that was some time ago." _Cookies?_

"What're cookies?" Maria's eyes bulged.

"You know how to handle every firearm, and you don't what cookies are!?" Ellie shook her head.

"Cookies are the most delicious things you'll ever taste... Just wait until you have one! I think we'll have enough."

Ellie remembered her favorite food. Marlene would only make it once in a blue moon, but Ellie absolutely adored it; fried bananas. Fried bananas had to be the best thing Ellie had ever tasted. It took a few days to make since they didn't have an over, but the wait was worth it.

"Here. Go wake Tommy and Joel. They're 'gonna have to come to the table today; they need to get out." Ellie nodded, and hung her jacket on the table chair.

Ellie walked down the narrow, empty hall, and stopped at the guest bedroom first; Joel's room. She tentatively opened the door, and peeked inside.

Her eyes scanned the room, and saw Joel sitting up, reading a book.

Ellie smiled and said, "Breakfast's almost ready. You need to get up and walk; come to the table."

Joel cleared his throat and looked up at Ellie, "Alright. I'll be out. I need to speak to 'ya in a bit." Ellie nodded, and closed the door.

Ellie had slept on the mattress in the basement, not wanting to bother Joel. It was a bit more cold, but Ellie didn't mind; she had enough blankets.

Ellie walked farther down the hall, and stopped at the door at the very end. It was the master bedroom, where Tommy and Maria slept. Ellie had only been in there a handful of times, almost never really focussing on the room's decor.

She opened the creaky door, and looked over to see a reading Tommy. Ellie had noticed Tommy and Joel were alike in some ways; both liking to read, same mannerisms. Although, when it came it anything else, they were polar opposites.

"'Morning." Ellie slightly smiled, and walked further into the room.

"Good morning. Breakfast's almost ready. Maria said that you need to get up and walk around some." Tommy nodded.

"Alright." He lifted the blankets, and placed his feet on the floor. Ellie could tell he was hazed; not seeming to adjust to the new position.

"Need any help?" Tommy huffed, but nodded. Ellie smiled, and walked towards the bed. She lifted Tommy's left hand, and put it around her shoulders. Even though Joel did have more severe injuries, Tommy had the most impact; two gunshots fired at him. Tommy had a harder time with recovering, but was getting there.

Ellie stood him up, and continued to help him walk; she could tell that he was favoring his left leg. When leaving, Ellie noticed how messy their room was. There was different clothes draped over the chairs and floor; the OCD inside of her was going crazy.

Ellie helped him down the hall, and walked into the kitchen; Maria cooking, Joel reading, and Billie laying on the couch. Ellie set Tommy down, and went into the kitchen.

Maria was whisping the flour and liquified butter in a bowl, adding salt and sugar in the mixture. The townswomen had grown a small amount sugarcane in the fields in the back of the town, constantly working to keeping them from dying.

"Hey, Ellie, can you give this to Billie?" Ellie took the plate from Maria, grabbed a homemade fork from the pantry; it was carved out of wood. Ellie knew Maria must've made them. She walked over to the couching, steaming eggs and grits in tow.

Billie sat up, and smiled at Ellie.

"Thanks." She took the plate from Ellie, and took a big bite out of the egg. "You coming to the wall today?" Ellie nodded, and said, "Yeah, probably. I have to run by the Carters to give them some of the cookies Maria's making, though. I'll probably be a little late." Billie awed.

"Cookies? I wonder how long it's been since I've had one."

"Yeah, the Carter's made some butter, and Maria decided to use the flour she made yesterday." Ellie heard Joel chuckle behind her.

"You ever had a cookie, Ellie?" Ellie shook her head.

"Oh, gawd." Ellie huffed, not knowing what the big deal was and went to put her jacket on.

"I'll be out, riding Callus. Just duck call me." They had come up with a way of communicating without a cell phone or walkie. It was like Morse code, but much more simple; one call meant 'come back, and two meant 'we're in trouble.'

"Alright." Ellie slipped out of the house, and made her way to the stables.

* * *

"Come on, boy." Ellie's cheeks were flushed. She had galloped around the perimeter several times, wearing both Callus and her out.

"Let's get back." She whistled twice, and the gate pulled open. Ellie was let in, and trotted towards the stables. She mounted off of Callus, and lead him to the washer. They never really liked wasting water, but she decided Callus was worth it. Ellie took his saddle, saddle pad, and reins. She tied him to the stable handle, and grabbed the hose; she prayed it wasn't too cold. Before spraying him, she felt the water first; the perfect temperature.

Once washing him down, she dried him with the towel, knowing he wouldn't be fully dry. Ellie threw the horse lead him back to his box. Once putting him away, Ellie jogged back to the house, and opened the door.

Maria was finishing putting the hot cookies on a plate, and put a rag over it.

"Here, try one!" Tommy was sitting on the couch with Billie, and Joel was still sitting in the chair, reading.

Ellie took the warm cookie in her hand, and took a bite, blown away at how sweet it tasted. Ellie finished the cookie in a few seconds and said, "Those are good." Maria laughed a little and handed Ellie the plate.

"Come on, y'all. The cookies are ready." Billie stood, helping Tommy to the counter. Joel stood as well, and took a cookie from the plate; everyone ate their cookie, savoring the taste.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will have a lot more action. This chapter was a breather; enjoy it. There's not going to be a lot of breathers in this story. **

**Thank you to ThatChickontheInternet for reviewing- you gotta love Billie.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up."

Ellie loved everything about the town except one thing; the people in it. She like Billie, Tommy, and Maria, but everyone else were too... chipper for her liking. They acted as if they were safe if they were confined inside of the town fences.

Elders were okay; they weren't as annoying as most. The Elders were the ones that knew much more about the outbreak than most; Joel and Tommy could be considered Elders. Although, most of the Elders kept to themselves. The town had a 'main hall' which was where the entire town would gather for meals; Ellie barely ever went there.

Ellie had become more and more knowledgeable about Billie. She had found out the Billie was at a young age when the outbreak had started, her mother infected. Billie had a father that joined the Fireflies, but was infected during a job. Ellie had also learned that Billie had had a baby, but didn't surive. Ellie could tell Billie was very vague about that part of her life, and decided to steer away from that subject.

Ellie had talked to Tommy more too. He told her about how they started the town, and how they figured out to turn the turbines back on. Ellie was curious about how he had met Maria, wanting to know how they found love in a world like that. Tommy told her that after leaving the Fireflies, he wanted to go to Wisconsin; he had family there, and wanted to see if they were alive. On the way there, he had come across Maria and her father, trying to build a civilization; being very clear that they weren't going to be a QZ. Ellie had just assumed they had fallen in love since day one, but she was wrong. Tommy had commenced to tell her about Maria and her other love; Will. Maria and Will were married before the outbreak, without any children. Tommy also told Ellie about how he had become very good friends with Will. On a night watch, Tommy was supposed to have night watch, and do a perimeter check. But when Tommy had come down with the flu, Will offered to take over. Tommy woke up to an earpiercing scream the next day.

Apparently, after Tommy had left, Will went out to go and do a perimeter check. Bandits had come when Will was out, and robbed him, killing him after he had protested.

Tommy had also told her that Maria's father, Alfred didn't want to the town to afraid of the building plans to be cancelled since the 'mayor' was just killed. Maria and Tommy were forced to marry; just to make a good representation. Ellie was on the verge of crying at the end of the story; regretting asking.

Joel was fine. He had fully recovered; and why they were still staying, Ellie didn't know. They had been there for a week. Ellie would still go out on watch with Billie, only coming across a few Clickers.

Ellie was sitting on the couch, reading, enjoying the heat that radiated out of the fireplace. It was late at night, but Ellie didn't care. She had a blanket covering her, and a glass of tap water; life was good. She loved it when she had time to relax, and have time to herself. Even though she did love to back some Clickers' head in, she enjoyed peace and quiet.

She had gotten back from a double shift, one of the guards came down with the flu. 'Germ season' was coming early for Jackson County. Already five people were admitted to the 'town hospital.' Well- if you consider a house full of beds and a small amount of antibiotics a hospital. They only had one doctor, but that was enough.

Ellie yawned, flipping the next to last page in her book.

"What'cha reading?" Ellie jumped a mile, turning around. It was only Tommy.

Tommy chuckled, walking to the front side of the couch, and sat down on the carpet, facing the fire.

"Umm..." Ellie had to check the book cover, "Ender's Game. It's pretty good; it's kind of like Savage Starlight."

"Before the outbreak, they made a movie for Ender's Game." Ellie sighed.

"It seems like every book that I read, there was a movie made for it. I read The Hunger Games a while back, and Joel said he went to see it. I can't imagine Joel watching that." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, he would go to the movies a lot with Sarah. She loved to see them." Ellie's eyebrows met.

"Who's Sarah?" Tommy looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"She was his... daughter." Ellie wasn't dumb; she could connect the dots. Ellie knew that someone that was close to Joel probably had died.

"Oh..." Tommy sighed heavily, and grabbed a log, putting it in the fire. He stiffled a groan, but Ellie heard it.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. Your stitches-."

"To hell with it. With everything that's happening out there, I'm lucky. Ain't got any time to recover; too much at stake." Ellie stayed silent, knowing Tommy was right.

Ellie skimmed the last page of the book, infuriated at how it ended.

Tommy heard Ellie's little fit from behind him and turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Argh! Why does every book have a f***ing sequel!? The Hunger Games had a sequel, and now this!? Hmph! I can't even find the eighth Savage Starlight! F*** my life." Tommy smirked at the outburst, but quickly stopped.

"Wait here." Tommy stood, and left the room for a minute.

Ellie tossed 'Ender's Game' to the right of the couch and adjusted the blankets again. Tommy came back into the room a minute later, a basket in tow.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, and opened the wooden basket. Ellie's curiosity got the best of her and she sat up, looking into the basket.

Her eyes lit up, and pulled something out.

"What the heck!?" Ellie squeled in delight and started to flip through the pages.

"I loved the series; I collected all of them over time, but the last one that was publish 'fore the outbreak had a huge cliffhanger." Ellie kept on smiling, reading through the comic book.

"Can I read them?"

"Of course; I got 'em out for you. I haven't read them in awhile; never had the chance. I'll join you." Ellie was grinning madly and leaned back into the couch.

* * *

Ellie woke up to a stinky foot in her face. Once she finally came to her wits, she shrugged the foot off and sat up.

Ellie remembered the night before, and saw the comics scattered around the two bodies that were vacating the couch.

_We must've fallen asleep. _Ellie heard a mass of loud snores, and smirked, knowing it must've been Tommy. Not wanting to wake the man, she stood from the couch, and draped her blanket on Tommy.

She tip-toed to the bathroom, thankful there was hot water.

The hydroelectric dam didn't only provide them with electricity, it also gave them water; even hot water sometimes. Ellie had only had that luxury a handful amount of times.

Once drying off, she slipped on some of her clean clothes, and put her dirty ones back in her backpack, too lazy to put them in the clothe basket.

She brushed her teeth with the homemade toothpaste that one of the women had made for everyone.

Once exiting the bathroom, the sweet aroma of eggs instantly filled her nose. Ellie could feel her mouth water. She walked to the kitchen, and saw all of the once scattered comics, no where to be found. Billie was there, with her friend, Mandy.

Ellie had learned that Bille and Mandy met each other when Billie had first arrived at the town. They were like sisters since.

Mandy reminded Ellie of a manga character that she had read about. Mandy was half-American, half Japanese, and had black shoulder length hair. Ellie liked her; she was the kind of smarta** that wouldn't get on your nerves... most of the time.

Maria was cooking in the kitchen, with Tommy and Joel sitting at the table.

"'Mornin' Ellie."

"Hey, Ellie. Can you help out in the fields today?" Ellie nodded, stealing a glance at Joel. He had recovered two days beforehand; Ellie didn't know what he was planning.

"Sure, Mandy. I need a break from the wall."

* * *

"Come on, Ellie! We don't have all day!" Ellie huffed, and continued to carry the barrel of the cut off stalks of corn. She was sweaty, working in the field for five hours.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Mandy nodded, and continued to wheel her barrel.

Once stopping at the main hall's kitchen, Billie rounded the corner, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, y'all. Can't believe we're havin' corn tonight. 'Been a while." Mandy nodded in agreement, and handed over the corn stalks to some of the women.

"So are you 'gonna be takin' night watch?" Ellie nodded, figuring that after her long night of rest a leisure, she should keep watch; nothing much happens.

When they peeled all of the corn, they poured it into the big pot and put the lid on top.

"Looks like we're done. I'll see y'all at dinner." Ellie left and walked back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: This is not a huge chapter, and this is also kind of a filler. I wanted to introduce Mandy, an OC that one of ThatChickontheInternet's friends submitted (I don't know your name! Sorry!). **

**Since this weekend is a three day weekend for me, I wanted to get this out. I am going to see some family this weekend, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting... **

**A huge thank you to ThatChickontheInternet! Please please please review... **


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to talk."

They had stayed in Jackson County for two full weeks. Ellie had become more and more restless, wanting to know what Joel was doing.

Both Joel and Tommy had fully recovered; Tommy just needed to get his stitches removed. Even though Ellie liked Jackson, she missed moving around, and seeing new places. The confinement of the walls were eating at her; she didn't know how the people could stand it.

Ellie still helped Billie with wall duty, also helping Mandy with the field work. Ellie had finished all of the Savage Starlight comics, having a fit when she finished the last one; Tommy wasn't kidding when he said it ended on a huge cliffhanger. Ellie has taken it upon herself to write more for the series, only finding the time to write and draw in the night.

It didn't take her long to figure out how bad of an artist she was. Ellie wasn't a bad writer at all; some could even consider her an heir to the Stephen King throne. It seemed like with each passing day, Ellie discovered more. When Ellie had taken some time to start her version of Savage Starlight, Tommy had joined her, showing her his art ability.

Joel had become more and more secretive, frightening Ellie. What if he leaves her? What would she do then?

Joel had pulled Tommy aside, currently in a 'whisper-fight.'

"... Goddamit, Tommy!"

"I don't know, Joel..."

"... you know the area better."

"... and you have any other suggestions?"

Ellie huffed in anger, taking a big bite out of her oatmeal. Tommy and Joel came back to the table, sitting down across from each other.

"Ellie?" She looked up from her plate, and looked over at Joel.

"Will 'ya come to the stables with me for a second? We 'needa feed 'them horses." Ellie nodded, handing her plate over to Maria, muttering, "Thank you."

Walking to the stables was filled with long periods of silence. Once they arrived at the stabled, Ellie went over to the feeding cart, grabbing several pails and buckets.

Filling a bucket, Joel said, "How d'ya feel 'bout Tommy takin' you to see the Fireflies; 'stead of me." Ellie turned to Joel, shooting daggers his way.

"That's what you were f***ing talking about? Goddamit Joel. I knew you were up to something." Joel huffed, opening a stable door, giving the horse it's food.

"Ellie, 'ya don't understand. Tommy knows the area better."

Ellie's eyebrows met and almost growled, "Really Joel? No f***ing way. After everything that we've been through... I thought..."

"You thought what, Ellie? What exactly did you think? You are just another job to me!" Ellie could feel the tears water in her eyes.

* * *

Ellie had ran.

Ellie had taken Callus, and galloped away, through the gate. She had heard Joel's cries for her to stop, but ignored him. Her tears blinded her eyesight, but she continued to keep her hands firm on the reins.

It was almost nightfall when she found a decent looking barn, and figured that it would be better than nothing. The barn was made of wood, making Ellie feel better about staying there for the night. There was hay scattered around the barn, so she decided that the hay could be Callus' dinner.

Ellie only had her backpack with her, leaving her with only canned beans. She swept the hay clean where she was building a small fire, making sure to distance the hay from her mini-fire; she could think of a lot of crappy ways to die, and burning to death was certainly one of them.

After eating her canned beans, she put the fire out and rested her head on her backpack.

* * *

_Where the f*** is she? _

It was early in the morning, and Joel, Billie, Maria, and Tommy were out looking for Ellie. They were all mounted on horses, not calling Ellie's name too many times, afraid to track any Infected.

"Why the f*** did she leave anyway?" Billie was agitated, in an even worse mood. She was about to rest after a double night shift when Joel had come and asked everyone to help him find Ellie.

"I'll tell you later." Tommy was like Billie's brother she never had. He had taken care of Billie after everything that had happened to her; he was the only one that knew everything that had happened. Mandy didn't even know.

"What the hell?" Joel sniffed the air.

"What?" Joel's eyes widened, and said, "Fire."

Ellie woke up coughing. Her head was foggy, and she couldn't comprehend what was happening. She sat up, seeing fire take all of the dry hay hostage, burning it to a crisp. Ellie heard Callus whinny; she grabbed her backpack, and start towards Callus.

Her lungs were killing her, she felt an enormous amount of pressure build in her chest. Ellie heard the ceiling crack, and a part of it came down. She dodged the burning wood just barely, but her foot stuck underneath. Ellie tried to lift the wood, but to her disdain, it wouldn't budge.

Ellie could feel her lungs come together, not allowing any air.

* * *

Joel, Maria, Billie, and Tommy went to the source of the black smoke.

When they arrived at the scene, Callus came galloping out of the barn, eyes wild. All of them instantly knew that Ellie had to be in there. Joel and Tommy were the first ones that were off of their horses, and ran to the barn. There was only one entrance which didn't look stable at all.

"Ellie, if you're by the door, get out of they way," Joel yelled over the creaking barn. He kicked in the door, and was blinded by the amount of smoke. Tommy's eyes followed to an unmoving body that rested below a mound of burnt wood.

"Joel, over here!" Tommy coughed, but continued towards Ellie's unmoving form. He tried to lift the one hundred degrees wood, but failed.

Joel followed in his pursuit, and groaned at the weight. The brothers barely lifted the wood, and tossed it to the side. Tommy lifted Ellie, and ran out of the now collapsing barn house.

Tommy dropped Ellie to the ground and continued to cough. Billie ran to Tommy's side, while Maria felt for a heartbeat.

"Ellie!" Maria performed CPR on Ellie, trying to get her to breath again. Maria grabbed her canteen from her horse, and poured the content into Ellie's mouth.

"Ellie, come on!" Maria kept on pumping at Ellie's chest, but to everyone's disdain, all of Maria's efforts had failed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me. **

**Thank you to ThatChickontheInternet... I know you must be wanting to choke me right now. **


	5. Chapter 5

"She's awake."

They had rushed Ellie to the town's doctor, Dr. Mea.

There were lots of key elements of Ellie's return; many needles, syringes, antibiotics, and many homemade herbs.

Ellie had been unconcious for two days. Dr. Mea had been very clear that Ellie had a 75% percent chance of making it, but the remaining 25% chance of Ellie's death was just enough to send almost everyone over the edge.

Ellie stayed in the town's 'hospital', occupying only a half of a room; a cancer patient occupying the other half.

She had awaken in mid-afternoon, only Billie there.

Ellie's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" Billie lifted her eyes from her book, and stood up, walking over to Ellie's bedside.

"Dr. Mea! She's awake!" Billie then turned to Ellie.

"You're at the town's hospital. You've been out cold for two days; everyone's worried sick." Ellie groaned as she sat up.

Dr. Mea entered the room, and came beside her bed.

"You've been unconcious for quite awhile. We were starting to get concerned." Dr. Mea gestured to Ellie's bandaged arm.

"May I?" He inquired; Ellie nodded.

Once he started to examine her seemingly to be broken right arm, he asked, "Do you remember anything?" To be quite honest, Ellie didn't remember a whole lot.

"I remember waking up to the barn on fire, and when the wood fell on top of my leg, I think I blacked out." Dr. Mea nodded, and gently set down her arm.

"Well, there is good news and bad. The good news is that your lungs aren't damaged in anyway shape or form, so that means you don't have to go through surgery; it's not like we have that kind of materials here anyway. The bad news it that your left ankle is sprained, your arm is fractured, and there is a small infection where you were burned. Now, all of the injuries aren't to the point of you being bed-ridden, but you will have small issues getting around. That also means you can't leave for the Fireflies for at least four more days; there are many more tests to be done." Ellie groaned, and threw her head bad on the bed board.

Billie sighed and said, "Well that's that. I'll go get Joel and Tommy."

* * *

Ellie had many visitors that day.

Dr. Mea informed her that she could go back to Maria and Tommy's place once he is sure that she is ready; meaning she'll have to stay over night.

Dr. Mea was one of the visitors. He came in once every hour, checking on her, and the patient that shared the room. Ellie was told that the person that she shared the room with was named Gordon. Apparently, Dr. Mea had diognosed Gordon with lung cancer a year and a half ago. Gordon was only thirty-eight at the time; he had a wife and three children, keyword; _had. _After learning the news, the wife took all three kids, not having any more contact with Gordon. The wife, Nancy, and the three children, Kyle, Cate, and Will, still lived in the town. Ellie also found out that she had in fact met Nancy; Nancy worked in the kitchen.

Ellie also learnt that Gordon was very quiet, untalkative; for that, she was grateful. He would sit in the mattressed bed, either reading a novel or writing.

Joel was one other visitor. He had brought her a book from Maria's collection, knowing she must be bored out of her mind.

"I think you'll like it. It's right up you're alley." Ellie remained quiet his entire visit, giving him the cold shoulder; even if she was injured from running away from him, she would still be hostile towards him.

Billie and Mandy visited next. Mandy had brought Ellie some flowers from the garden, putting it in a styrofome cup next to her bed.

They had stayed with her a while, catching her up on the town's gossip, and filled her in to exactly who Gordon is; apparently, half of the town thinks Gordon got cancer because he injected it into himself, and the other half, including Billie and Mandy, think Gordon is just quiet because of his family's hostility towards him.

Maria soon came after them, bringing Ellie her lunch; noodle soup and bread. When Ellie ate, Maria talked about what was happened outside of the hospital; field work, the guard tower, and the horses.

When Tommy came, Ellie was as happy as a lark for two reasons; he brought the comics she was working on, and he brought her the highly anticipated sequel to The Hunger Games, Catching Fire.

"No f***ing way! Where did you find this!?" Tommy smirked at how excited Ellie was.

"Some of the gate keepers and I decided to go out, and find other places that we haven't raided. We went to an abandoned market, and I found it in a book pile." Ellie grinned, flipping through the pages.

Truthfully, Tommy had went out with his horse, going through the forest, looking for any stragglers. He had come across a cottage, and went through it. There were some others there, but none were friendlies. Tommy shot them down at ease; only four there. He went through the house, finding some paper and salt. The cottage belonged to a family which, he assumed, had been turned. Tommy went through another room, and saw that it had belonged to a little girl that was around the same age as Sarah.

He found the book on the night stand, the page still marked; he wasn't about to tell Ellie that.

Tommy settled on a chair next to the bed, taking Ellie's continuation of Savage Starlight, and started to sketch in it.

"'Watcha 'gonna name this comic?" Ellie looked up from her book and shrugged.

"I don't know; maybe Space Fighters? Time Teleportors?" Tommy chuckled. He stopped sketching and looked up.

"I was thinkin' High Speed Time Chase." Ellie quirked an eyebrow at that.

"High Speed Time Chase? I mean, it would make sense. Since you're the one making the actual drawings, and scenes, you should have the right to name it; High Speed Time Chase is a good name." Ellie blushed a little, noticing how she started to ramble.

"Good, then it's settled; High Speed Time Chase it is."

* * *

Dr. Mea came back to check on Ellie in the morning, explaining what would happen next.

Tommy had fallen asleep in the chair, so he was there, trying to follow what the doctor was saying.

"You'll be able to leave in a couple of hours, I just need to give you some pain killers, and change bandages. I'll come back on about an hour to give you a small shot." Ellie could be alone in a room with only a shiv, surrounded by Bloaters, and she wouldn't be afraid. But when it came to shots, she'd rather be turned by something as small as a Runner than be given a shot. Ellie was afraid of a small amount of things, one being shots.

Tommy stayed with Ellie for another hour, waiting for Dr. Mea to come and give Ellie the shot and antibitoics.

Once Dr. Mea arrived, he put a rubber band high up on Ellie's arm, disinfecting it with cold salt water. He had a frozen ice cube, used for numbing the area. After pressing the cube against the chosen area, he quickly removed it, and stuck the needle in her.

"Holy..." Ellie turned her head the other way, and closed her eyes. Once the needle was taken out of her arm, Dr. Mea put a bandaid on the sore spot, and patted her arm.

"You did good," he took out a tin can used for storing mints, and handed it to Ellie, "There's about four pain killers in there. It's not a lot, but the pain shouldn't be that bad; if it is, you need to come back immediately." Ellie nodded, and sat up more.

Ellie shoved everything in her backpack, and tested her balance by putting her feet on the ground. She put some weight on both feet, hissing when she put pressure on her left ankle.

Tommy grabbed Ellie's backpack, and slung it over his shoulders.

"Do you need any help?" Ellie shook her head, determined to walk. She quickly stood up, favoring her left ankle. She used her good arm to grasp the edge of the bed, and slip her boots on.

Once she tried to walk, she almost fell. Tommy caught her in the knick of time. She could swear that she felt something shoot itself up from where he had caught her. Ellie didn't need to say or ask anything; she knew that she had to have help.

Tommy let her grab onto his arm, and use it as a balancing tool. Luckily, the hospital was only a block away from Maria and Tommy's house.

Once making it to the house, Tommy opened the door for her, and she moved to sit on the couch. When she sat, she could feel her pain killers wearing off.

Joel was, surprisingly, working in the kitchens, and helping Mandy with fieldwork. Maria was talking with the technological group, and Billie was out on a raid, looking for supplies.

Ellie grabbed the tin can from her pocket and put two pills in her mouth, swallowing them.

Tommy put her backpack on the floor, next to the couch.

"Just call if you need me; I'll be on the gate wall."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be more action-packed; I promise. **

**ThatChickontheInternet... not only do you make me laugh everytime you PM me, you also have been my main supporter throughout this entire story; I literally cannot thank you enough. **

**On a side note, ThatChickontheInternet, good luck on your first day tomorrow! :D **


End file.
